The present invention is generally in the field of diagnostics for different types of inflammation, for example, whether the inflammation is due to bacterial infection or autoimmune disease.
The immune system is a bodywide network of cells and organs that has evolved to defend the body against attacks by “foreign” invaders. The proper targets of the immune system are infectious organisms—bacteria such as streptococci; Fungi; Parasites, including the microbes that cause schistosomiasis; and viruses such as herpes virus. The lymphoid organs are concerned with the growth, development, and deployment of lymphocytes, which are white blood cells that are key operatives of the immune system. The organs of the immune system are connected with one another and with other organs of the body by a network of lymphatic vessels similar to blood vessels. Immune cells and foreign particles are conveyed through the lymphatic vessels in lymph, a clear fluid that bathes the body's tissues. Cells destined to become immune cells, like all blood cells, arise in the bone marrow from so-called stem cells. Some develop into myeloid cells, a group typified by the large, cell- and particle-devouring white blood cells known as phagocytes; phagocytes include monocytes, macrophages, and neutrophils. Other myeloid descendants become granule-containing inflammatory cells such as eosinophils and basophils. Lymphoid precursors develop into the small white blood cells called lymphocytes. The two major classes of lymphocytes are B cells and T cells. B cells make antibodies. At least two types of lymphocytes are killer cells—cytotoxic T cells and natural killer cells. To attack, cytotoxic T cells need to recognize a specific antigen, whereas natural killer or NK cells do not. Both types contain granules filled with potent chemicals, and both types kill on contact. The killer binds to its target, aims its weapons, and delivers a burst of lethal chemicals. Phagocytes are large white cells that can engulf and digest foreign invaders. They include monocytes, which circulate in the blood, and macrophages, which are found in tissues throughout the body, as well as neutrophils, cells that circulate in the blood but move into tissues where they are needed. Macrophages are versatile cells; they act as scavengers, they secrete a wide variety of powerful chemicals, and they play an essential role in activating T cells. Neutrophils are not only phagocytes but also granulocytes: they contain granules filled with potent chemicals. These chemicals, in addition to destroying microorganisms, play a key role in acute inflammatory reactions. Other types of granulocytes are eosinophils and basophils. Mast cells are granule-containing cells in tissue.
When the immune system malfunctions, it can unleash a torrent of disorders and diseases. One of the most familiar is allergy. Allergies such as hay fever and hives are related to the antibody known as IgE. Sometimes the immune system's recognition apparatus breaks down, and the body begins to manufacture antibodies and T cells directed against the body's own cells and organs. Such cells and autoantibodies, as they are known, contribute to many diseases. For instance, T cells that attack pancreas cells contribute to diabetes, while an autoantibody known as rheumatoid factor is common in persons with rheumatoid arthritis.
Other types of inflammation may arise due to infection or damage to tissue due to trauma or excessive wear. Since treatments differ based on the origin of the disease or disorder, it is important to know what is eliciting the inflammation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and materials for rapid diagnosis of the source of inflammation.